The Elemental Gems
by 18sprar
Summary: When lapse was freed she freed all the other elemental gems from there bounds. The other elemental gems rescued there leader and flee to earth to find lapse but meet the crystal gems first.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Escape from home

Yellow Diamond was pacing in her Homeworld lab. She was 6 foot 2 inches with yellow hair and cold black eyes. She was wearing a dark yellow jumpsuit and had a yellow diamond. She walked up to a microphone.

"Peridot B17!" She yelled in to the microphone. "Come to my lab!"

A few minutes later a peridot arrived It was slightly shorter than yellow diamond and his hear was swept back in waves.

"You Requested my presents." He said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, do you know what that is in the corner of the room?" YD said.

"No, ma'am" the peridot said looking at the star shaped gem in the corner. The star had five points and each one was a different color. The upper most was gray-clear going clockwise Next was yellow, blue, green, and lastly red. But the center was a swirl of gold and black.

"Good. This here is Elementen." YD explained as she walked over to the mic again. "Peridot A23 and N9, come to my office."

After a few minutes the new Peridots arrived. A, was short and had a stocky figure she was only 4ft 8in. N was tall and lanky with a height that put YD to shame. She asked them the same question and got the same answer from both of them.

"Elementen was the first gem to ever defy the Diamond Authority." YD explained. "He and his team lost and were in prisoned because no-one could brake there gems. But recently one of theme was freed her name is Lapis Lazuli. The good news was she had no memory of her rebellion so we used her for Peridot M13's mission to reactivate the kindergarten on Earth. We have had no communication for five months."

"What does this have to do with us?" B17 asked

"I want you three to lead a rescue team and bring back M13 and General Jasper." YD said agitated by the interruption. "If you guy see Lapis Bring her back to me. There is a speed class cruiser in hanger bay three for you. Dismissed."

The Peridots started to walk away we the herd a ticking sound on the other side of the door witch promptly exploded.

 ****BOOOOM!****

YD turned around to see four figures in the door way 2 males, 2 females. She watch as N9 was hit by a volley of yellow arrows, A23 had a red chain with a fire shaped kunai, and B17 was hit by an unseen force followed by a low bass sound.

"you." She spat as she drew her yellow roman short sword from her gem. "You should all be imprisoned"

A tall green figure charged her with a battle ax on one end of the wooden staff and a giant war hammer on the other. She easily evaded the attack and countered with a thrust. The figure to a large jump back to the others as the red one threw the kunai at her she side stepped out of the way.

"Is that the best you got?" YD taunted.

"Spodumene we got what we came for!" the red one yelled.

Another sound was herd but it was the sound of a warp pad being activated. YD was confused as they disappeared. Then she looked around to notice that Elementen gem was gone. She ran over to a terminal and turned on the security cameras to reveal a 10ft 3in tall gold and black gem heading to hanger bay 3. Her security forces were no match against the giant as it swung a crescent moon shaped rapper and blocked with sun shaped shield.

Yellow Diamond ran out of her lab heading straight to hanger bay 3. But when she got there she was too late the gems that stole Elementen were taking off in the speed cruiser. YD just watched them leave as an amethyst walked up to her.

"Get me the other Diamonds." Yellow Diamond said to the amethyst.

 **AN/ This is my first fanfiction so there might be errors sorry. This is how the Gold and Black gem fusion looks like**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hard Landing

Steven was walking along the beach humming happily to himself on his way to the big doughnut. He was thinking about the day he was going to spend with Connie as he entered.

"Hi Steven, What can I get for you?" Sadie said from behind the counter.

"Two doughnuts, please." Steven said holding up a peace sine as he walked to the counter. "Where is lars?"

"he called in sick today." Sadie said placing the doughnuts in a bag. "Have a great day Steven."

Steven paid and left with the bag of doughnut heading back to his house. A few minutes later Connie arrived.

"Hey, Connie how was tennis practice?" Steven asked as he ran out side with the doughnut bag.

"Good Steven, how was your training yesterday?" Connie answered and asked as Steven caught up to her.

"I figure out how to control and summon my shield!" Steven said excitedly. Just after he said that there was an explosion from the upper atmosphere.

 ****BOOOM!****

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl ran out of the temple.

"More gems from homeworld arrived." Garnet said. "Protect Steven and Connie."

The ship was flying straight down. A few seconds be for it hit the water a Golden-Black figure jumped out heading straight for the beach.

"Brace you self's!" Pearl yelled as the figure landed.

It was just over ten feet tall in a geek toga and Spartan armor. It had four arms; the front most arms had wrist and upper arm plates and the back arms had giant elbow blades. On the golden armor near the shoddier was a black crescent moon surrounded by stars and on the left side near the same aria as the other was a golden sun that was holding a black cape in place.

"This is not a gem controlled planet, you should not be here." Garnet said.

"Neither should you." The giant gem said. "But if home world wonts us this much then, have at the." The giant drew a black crescent moon shaped rapper out of the moon gem and a sun shaped circle shield out of the sun gem.

The crystal gems drew theirs also. The giant charged forward at all the gems. Garnet and Pearl jumped out of the way leaving Amethyst, which trance formed into Purple Puma. The giant was still taller than her and continued her charge. Amethyst dogged the majority of the slash but it still caught her in her leg. The giant smirked with her work as black veins started to run up threw the cut and worked there why to her gem. Amethyst puffed and was left in a black bobble.

"Amethyst!" Steven and Connie yelled at the same time. The giant turned its head toured the new sound. "Aaaaayyyy" was all you could hear from the as they ran for new cover.

"Not so fast." pearl said jumping in front of the tall gem and thrusting her spear at it. The giant gem brought up the shield and blocked the attack. The sun beams that came off the shield started revolving around it.

"Why you insolent defect!'' it yelled as it punched Pearl in the stomach with the now spinning saw blade shield. Pearl puffed and was trapped in a golden bobble.

"Noooo!" Steven yelled as he watches helplessly. "Why must you gems fight?" But it fell on death ears as garnet engaged the giant.

"What is your name?" The giant gem asked to the reddish-purple gem.

"I am Garnet. One of the protectors of this planet." The fusion said. "What is yours?"

"I am the Elemental Fusion Eclipse Stone. Goddess of both the light and darkness." The now fusion gem said. They charged at each other. ES threw her weapons to the ground and grabbed Garnet with all four hands and lifted her into the air. After a few second she slammed her spiked knee blade causing her to puff. Ruby's gem was trapped in a black bobble and Sapphire's was trapped in a gold one. ES looked toured Steven and Connie.

"Connie, get back." Steven said summoning his bobble around them. ES walked to the bobble and began to pound it with her fist. Cracks started to form around it.

"Now Die." ES said bring down all her hands causing it to brake. ES picked up Steven in her right and Connie in her left. She was about to slam them together when a giant hand of water pushed her back.

"Don't hurt them!" Lapse Lazuli yelled. She was different then before her gem was on her left leg and she was wearing a bikini top and a skirt on the bottom.

The other gems from before walked up and said. "Listen to her Eclipse Stone."

 **A/N sorry for not being able to show my drawings and my updates will change when summer comes along. If anyone can tell me how to post I will appreciate.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Team meeting

Steven sat in his living room next to Connie the Garnet, Amethyst, and pearl were on the left side and the six others were with Lapse on the right side.

"What are you guys doing on Earth?" Garnet asked looking at them with her three eye towards the Elemental gems.

"We are here to retrieve Lapse," said a female gem with a sun stone shaped like a sun on the left shoulder above the heart. She also was wearing a Wight toga and high heels.

"And to escape the homeworld gems." Finished a female gem with a crescent moon shaped moon stone in the same place but on the opposite side of the body. She was also wearing set of night armor except for her head.

"Why did you leave homeworld?" Garnet asked slightly confused at how they were finishing each other's sentence.

"Because we are rebels to homeworld." The two said at the same time almost sounding like Eclipse Stone. "The Elemental Gems were the first to rebel against the Diamond Authority."

The air in the room was tense in the small beach house. Then Connie's phone rang.

 ****Buzz** **Buzz****

Connie picked up her phone. "Hello" she said. "Yes I understand, Steven I have two leave. Sorry for not being able to help."

"I'm Shure my dad can take you." Steven said.

"No need Steven." Lapse said. "Spodumene can take you there now."

Spodumene blushed. Her skin was a light shade of gray. She was only 4ft 2in with long gray hair. She was also wearing a dress with a belt at the waist. Her face was small in frame but had no eyes what so ever. Here gem was on the back of her neck. It was a circle with a small wave coming out in each direction

"No!" the Cristal Gems shouted.

"I know you don't trust us but please give us a chance." Lapse pleaded. "One of you can go with her."

"Fine." Pearl said putting her hand on Connie's shoulder.

"I'm going too." Steven said running up to them.

''I need the location of your house.'' Spodumene stated with a meek voice.

Connie told Spodumene the location of her house. A few seconds later the sound of a warp pad being activated echoed through the room and they were gone.

Amethyst looked wide eye at the aria were the four of them had disappeared. "Yes she is finally gone," Amethyst cheered. The sound of the warp pad rang out again and they were bake. "Nooooo!"

"Amethyst, Be quite we have gusts." Pearl said to her in a stern town.

"Ok," Garnet said, "You know us but we don't know all of you." Pointing at them.

"I am Sun Stone." Said the one with a sun stone.

"And I'm Moon Stone." Said the one wearing armor.

"You know me and Spodumene." Lapse said.

"I'm Emerald," said a giant green Cyclops wearing a lifting shirt and ripped jeans. His emerald was shaped like a leaf. It was located on his right calf. "And that's Pyrophite." he said pointing at a 5ft 6in man shorter than Emerald. Pyrophite was wearing a dark red hoody with the right sleeve burned off. He also wore shorts similar to Sower Cream. His gem was flame shaped located on his right forearm.

"Who are you?" Steven asked Pointing at a cyborg like gem. The gem wore ancient Japanese sandals and that was it. His body was mostly made of machine that was held together by wind and lightning. He had one cybernetic eye. His face and left arm until the shoulder was attached to the main body of machine. His gem was yellow and shaped like a cloud with a tornado coming out of it. It was on his left forearm.

"Tungsten." It said in a robotic voice looking at Steven. "I am both a metal and a gem."

"And we are the elemental gems." Said a voice that was new in the crowd of gems it came from a star shaped gem being held by Sun Stone. "I am Elemeten. My power is unstable without a catalases to support me."

"That's so cool!" Steven said to the Elemeten with stars in his eyes.

 **A/N sorry for the delay I have had work and writers block when I didn't. If you can tell me to send pictures I can show you the Elemental gems. Tungsten is actually both a metal and a gem so he is mostly machine. Until next time 18sprar out.**


End file.
